1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for visualizing image information through a step of forming and developing an electrostatic latent image, such as electrophotography, is being utilized in various fields at present. Formation of an image by this method is performed by electrically charging the entire surface of a photoconductor (latent image holding member), exposing the surface of the photoconductor to laser light according to image information to form an electrostatic latent image, developing the electrostatic latent image with a developer including a toner to form a toner image, and finally transferring/fixing the toner image to the surface of a recording medium.
As the toner applied to the above-described electrophotography, the followings are known.
For example, JP-A-2010-117575 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) discloses a toner in which the binder resin contains (A) a polyester resin obtained by condensation polymerization of an alcohol component containing an aliphatic polyhydric alcohol with a carboxylic acid component containing a (meth)acrylic acid-modified rosin and (B) a polyester resin obtained by polycondensation of an alcohol component containing an alkylene oxide adduct of specific bisphenol A with a carboxylic acid component.
Also, Japanese Patent 4505738 discloses a toner in which a reaction product (P) of a rosin (R) and an epoxy group-containing compound (E) is used in combination with a binder resin (Q).
Furthermore, in JP-A-2010-20170, a toner containing a polyester resin in which the acid component is composed of (1) an aromatic dicarboxylic acid and (2) a disproportionated rosin, the alcohol component is composed of (3) a trivalent or higher valent polyhydric alcohol, the molar ratio (3)/(1) is from 1.05 to 1.65, and the molar ratio (2)/(1) is from 0.40 to 2.60, is known.